Majestic Vale
"...They have agreed to harbor all of you for the unseeable future. As of right now, the Vale is perhaps the safest place for allies of the faction. Particularly for beings of such... renown, as yourselves." ''-Breela Mae The 'Majestic Vale' was an Ithorian herdship, one of the newest and smallest among their fleet. Like other herdships, the ''Vale wandered throughout the galaxy trading their exotic goods with various planets; and yet, it's layout was unique. The chief administrator of this herdship was the Priest Tulu Fassa, a reknowned healer among his people. Working below him were several others: Eldro Bedell, the priest's personal aide, Chad Ronka, the healer's apprentice, and Xelmii, the Falleen chief security officer. The Majestic Vale served as a base for both the group and a certain rebel faction. Group members met two new allies aboard the Majestic Vale: ''Merro Shenda and K'Ehleyr Wynver. Herdship Layout Level One The first level of the ''Majestic Vale ''was a vast, and often bustling, docking bay. At the center of bay was a turbolift hub and security checkpoint. Visitors were required to leave their weapons, or other outlawed items, aboard their ship or in rentable lockers. When first arriving on the ''Vale, the group encountered a frantic merchant who was late in delivering a planet specimen to the Priest's aide, Eldro Bedell. Gavril Constantin agreed to deliver the case for the merchant. The group was then escorted by the head of security, Xelmii, to meet with Degros Al'Karna and Tulu Fassa. Level Two The second level of the Majestic Vale consisted of a large market, which saw visitors from all over the galaxy. Fixing the Ship, Again Among the traders on the second deck were two mechanical shops: "Jengos" and "Pawn Kiosk," each of which were visited by group members in subsequent adventures on the herdship. Jengos was owned by its namesake, a Wookiee named Jengo. Pawn Kiosk was owned by a scrawny Ithorian named Iti Ronwas. In order to recover a component for the Scalphunter, the group was required to negotiate among the two shop keepers: rescuing a victim of Ronwas' treachery (a fellow pawn broker named Igroo Kessel) and putting-down an Acklay that had found its way in Jengo's quarters. Imperial Inspection The Vale made a temporary stop to resupply at Imperial Outpost 119, where they were subsequently boarded by a customs inspection team. Cash Qualto, Romilly, and Merro encountered the Imperial party in one of the herdship's pubs, called the "Dock-Chug". Level Three At the center of the third deck was the Healer's House, where lived the Priest and the herdship administration. Around the House was the Mother Jungle reserve, and further yet the City, where the other residents of the Vale lived. Yet further beyond the city limits were the bio-spheres domes--extensions of the Mother Jungle; each a self-contained ecosystem. Group members Jin and Gavril, for a time, had payment for faction-related missions deferred to housing in a hotel on the boundary of the Mother Jungle reserve, the Pilgrim's Rest. It was also on the third deck, that the group chased down and battled a shafe-shifting theif, Yool, within one of the bio-domes. Agents of Rebellion Following the group's escape from Melceria, and brief stay Esseles, they were transported to the ''Majestic Vale-- ''their latest base of operations--where reside allies of a certain rebel faction. Upon meeting with the Council's emissary, Degros Al'Karna, the group was formally signed on as agents of the faction. They were later moved to the planet Khendo, tasked with winning the planet over before the Empire could take control and elect an Imperial Governor.Category:Locations